Amico
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: "No!" itu jawaban tegas yang keluar dari bibir kecil miliknya. AU. Pendek. Didedikasikan untuk putriku tersayang Silan Haye.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. AU. Chibitalia. Chibi!America. Teen!England. Teen!Spain. Pendek. Crybaby. Kissing.

**Writer's note :** Didedikasikan untuk putriku tersayang **Silan Haye.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amico<br>**by**  
>Ryuna Ohime <strong>

* * *

><p>Kedua tangan itu bergandengan. Erat. Tidak mau lepas.<p>

Berdiri bersisian.

Anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang gelap serta _ahoge_ tepat di berbelah pinggir kanan, menggunakan sapphire biru miliknya menengadah menatap seorang remaja yang berdiri lebih tinggi dari dia. Berbeda belasan tahun diatasnya. Tekad bulat bisa dirasakan lawannya terpancar dari tubuh yang lebih kecil itu. Ditengah perbincangan tanpa kata-kata melalui pandangan itu, isak tangis dari pemilik tangan yang sedang digenggam memecahkan keheningan. Air matanya jatuh bercucuran dari _amber _kecil. Kepalanya menunduk. Rambut coklat kemerahan pendek dengan poni sedikit panjang menutupi matanya. Pemandangan kontras dari kedua anak ini disatukan oleh genggaman tangan itu.

"Alfred," panggil remaja dengan pirang pucat dan alis tebal pada adiknya. Dia menajamkan tatapan mata emerald. Beralih dari genggaman tangannya. "Turuti kataku."

"_No_!" tegas Alfred.

"Sudahlah, Arthur, " nada ramah milik teman Spanyol yang kini mendekatinya dengan senyum ramah khas. "Tidak perlu marah kan?"

Arthur diam saja. Masih memandangi adiknya yang balas menatap dengan tidak mau kalah.

"Kak Antonio…" panggil si kecil dengan keriwil melingkar sebelah kiri mengangkat wajahnya. Masih menangis. Mau tidak mau, remaja pemilik rambut coklat berantakan ini menghela nafas. Antonio berjalan mendekati kedua adik kecil mereka yang bergandengan tangan itu. Dia tersenyum melihat keduanya saling menggenggam tangan erat seperti itu. Melihat itu saja dia sudah kehilangan rasa marah. Sampai tomat gak tumbuh di belahan dunia manapun juga, Antonio tidak mengerti mengapa Arthur bisa marah pada makhluk imut, kecil nan manis begini.

Dia berlutut agar bisa menyamakan pandangan dengan adiknya, "Anak manis tidak menangis, " Antonio menghapus pelan air mata di pipi, "Feli manis tidak?"

"Ve-ve-ve ma-manis…" jawabnya dengan suara lebih merdu dari suara apapun (bagi telinga Antonio) di dunia. Antonio membelai rambutnya lembut. Menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk karena keimutan adiknya sendiri. Senyuman senangnya berubah ketika Feliciano berkata, "Ta-tapi ve…."

Antonio mengerti yang dimaksud adiknya. Dia menoleh ke Arthur, "Lihat apa yang kau perbuat, Arthur. Adikku yang manis jadi menangis."

"U-ugh…" meski terlihat keras kepala, Arthur sendiri tak terlalu bisa keras pada anak-anak. Buktinya, adiknya sendiri manja sampai jadi egois seperti sekarang. Keinginannya harus dituruti. "A-Aku tidak marah kepadanya, tapi pada setan kecil ini!"

"Aku tidak mau!" tegas Alfred sekali lagi. Membuat Arthur semakin kesal.

Sekali lagi Antonio menghela nafas. Heran pada kakak-beradik ini. Dia tak pernah memarahi Feliciano. Membayangkan marah saja tidak bisa. Tak pernah ada alasan marah. Sementara mereka bisa sampai hati mengeluarkan nada kasar kepada saudara sendiri. Antonio tak akan bisa begitu pada Feliciano ataupun Lovino yang kini dalam perjalan pulang. Antonio yang masih memakai seragam sekolah, sama seperti Arthur, sudah tahu hasilnya. Mana mungkin Arthur menang. Lagipula keegoisan adiknya kali ini tidak sulit. Dia cuma ingin…

"Tidak mau pulang!"

"Kau…." Arthur mendekati Alfred yang kembali menekankan, "Aku mau di sini! Aku mau main sama Feli!"

Semuanya terdiam.

Termasuk Feliciano tercengang. Dia menoleh ke arah Alfred, "Ve?"

Alfred menatap Feliciano sedih. Mereka berdua…baru bertemu hari ini. Secara tidak sengaja. Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari keluarnya game baru dan Alfred berniat memaksa Arthur membelikannya. Tapi, karena tugas sekolah Arthur harus dikerjakan di rumah ini, maka tersebut kesepakatan bahwa sehabis dari sini akan membeli kaset game baru untuk Alfred. Namun ternyata, teman Arthur punya adik sebaya Alfred. Untuk anak umur 6 tahun, Alfred tergolong jenius bermain. Semua game terbaru sudah dia mainkan sampai tamat. Di sekitarnya tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Sesampainya di rumah ini, permainannya berbeda dari yang ia mainkan. Black Jack. Permainan kartu. Hanya kartu, tapi Alfred tidak bisa menang dari Feliciano.

_"Ini selalu dimainkan keluargaku vee~,"_ Alfred teringat kata-kata Feliciano.

Tapi, diluar kekalahannya, ada hal lain yang membuat Alfred tertarik. Tapi, dia tidak tahu apa. Biasanya Alfred tak pernah terima kalau dia kalah. Orang itu akan dia tantang sampai dia menang. Tapi…beda dengan Feliciano. Dia bahkan tidak merasa kesal karena kalah. Ada sesuatu dari Feliciano yang membuatnya tidak menuntut harus menang. Mementingkan kemenangan dalam permainan, melainkan kebersamaan ketika bermain. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia pikirkan dalam bermain. Dia…masih ingin main dengan Feliciano.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau pulang!"

"Kau merepotkan orang, _git_!" Arthur menarik tangan Alfred. "Lepasin Feliciano! Ayo pulang!"

"_No_! _No_!"

Antonio menyela, "Hei, tidak apa-apa kan mereka masih bermain dulu? Nanti kuantar pulang deh Alfie-mu."

Tatapan marah dilontarkan Arthur pada Antonio, "Bukannya kau bilang ada acara keluarga nanti malam? Karena itu kan kita mengerjakan tugas sekarang dan tidak jadi nanti malam?"

"Oh," Antonio menepuk jidatnya. Dia lupa kalau ayahnya dan Lovino pulang dari pertunjukan musik yang digelar di kota lain. Maka, bungkamlah mulut Antonio. Hanya bisa melihat Alfred dipaksa pulang dan masih bersikeras tidak mau masih menggandeng tangan. Dua pirang bersaudara itu saling berteriak, menambah kacau suasana. Membuat jengah. Arthur mengomeli adiknya yang nakal secara bersambung tanpa henti. Membuatnya tidak mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya pelan.

"Kakaknya Alfred!"

Semua mata berpindah ke Feliciano.

"Vee….aku, aku juga masih mau main dengan Alfred…" dia tidak mengatakan dengan lancar, tapi semua mengerti. Mereka memperhatikan Feliciano yang mendekati Alfred. Tangan kanannya masih tak dilepas Alfred, karena itulah dia menggerakkan tangan kirinya mengelus punggung tangan Alfred yang menggenggamnya.

"Kakak kembarku nanti pulang lomba dan aku berjanji sama dia mau temenin dia main," tiap kata terucap dengan pelan. Air mata Alfred menggenang. Dia merasa sedih…perkataan Feliciano seolah tak menginginkannya. Tak sadar, dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan tangis. "Tapi…" Feliciano masih menyampaikan kata-kata, "aku merasa senaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang sekali bisa bermain dengan Alfred ve~."

Mata Alfred terasa panas sekali, perih akibat air mata tertahan. Dadanya merasakan kehangatan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kelopaknya berkedip cepat, masih dalam upaya menahan jatuhnya butiran-butirang bening menggenang di mata. Namun, pertahanan itu runtuh saat Feliciano mengatakan, "Kapan main ke sini lagi? Nanti kita main lagi, vee…_mio amico_."

Hitungan detik, Alfred melepas genggaman tangan Feliciano. Dia menggunakan kedua tangannya memeluk Feliciano erat-erat. Tangisan yang tadi ditahannya jatuh begitu saja. Mendengarkan suara tangis Alfred, Feliciano ikut sedih dan balas memeluk Alfred sambil menangis. Merasasakan balutan kehangatan dari tubuh yang sama kecil seperti dirinya itu, Alfred semakin berat untuk melepasnya. Tidak. Dia tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Dia tidak mau tidak bersama Feliciano. Sakit rasanya mengingat dia harus melepas Feliciano. Teman, ah lebih dari teman. Dia tahu itu.

"Na-nanti ke si-ni-ni la-gi ve-ve-ve…." Feliciano sesenggukan. "Be-besok ve-ve-ve…?"

"Besok? Bisa besok?" Alfred mendesak. Butuh kepastian. Mereka berpandangan. Masih dalam tangisan. Feliciano mengangguk, "Ve~."

Sebelum Alfred sempat memberi jawaban berupa kata-kata, dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menekan bibirnya. Feliciano menciumnya. Satu di bibir. Satu di pipi kanan. Satu di pipi kiri. Satu di dahi. Menambah tangisan Alfred karena semakin tidak ingin pisah.

Feliciano menciumnya lagi, mengakhiri dengan, "_I love you_."

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih atas sudah mau membaca :)<strong>  
><strong>Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, kuterima apapun itu X)<strong>


End file.
